


摸

by huhisoa



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa
Kudos: 11





	摸

黄明昊显然是个混蛋。

他总喜欢抢范丞丞的东西。

范丞丞新交的那妞，上次咬了我一口。黄明昊说。一边展示他手腕上的伤口。  
…是哥们儿吧，我看内再怎么长得娘吧，也是个男的吧。黄明昊朋友替他更正。

哥们儿什么哥们，我看范丞丞不也照样把人家当妞泡。

长得娘了点，性格却是拽逼上天了。

范丞丞跑前跑，后体贴入微，时刻关心冷不冷饿不饿。那小子还是一脸混世魔王的死样子，偶尔冲范丞丞笑一笑，就能让情窦初开的少年乐好几天。

黄明昊，看着这一切，实在觉得范丞丞像个傻逼。不，就是个傻逼。

哥，我真觉得你挺傻的。黄明昊靠着门框叼着个牙签瞅着他哥给王琳凯煮饭。  
做这些到底给他有意义吗？人家都不会正眼瞧你一眼。黄明昊心想。除了感动了你自己。  
不，琳琳他很善良的。范丞丞反驳。

黄明昊就在心里乐死了，是啊，是挺善良呢，我上了他也还能咬牙忍着呢。你的小天使。在我床上就是个小玩具。

一开始只是摸。  
在浴室，在门厅，在楼梯上，只要碰见或擦身，黄明昊必然要制造一场麻烦。  
嫂子，美女，姐姐。先别走呗。怎么不理我呢？聊会呗？我就这么讨厌吗？  
王琳凯脾气大又炸，一开始会骂他，滚开。  
无效，下次黄明昊还来。一次比一次混蛋。

嫂子，腿真细。  
腰好软。  
屁股真小。  
嫂子，你被操过吗？

那段时间黄明昊总时不时挂彩，这一块那一块，但也一步步把这小嫂子的身体都摸了个遍。

黄明昊总是能不要脸到底。一开始只是试探，吃豆腐，后来都直击正题，掐他大腿肉，从袖管摸进去捏他乳头，站在后面把他顶在镜子前操。  
王琳凯常被吓个半死，连打他都忘了，红晕都来不及反应就爬上耳朵，声音也被操出来。  
他害怕了，哭的湿漉漉，又委屈又疼，一边骂操你妈，混蛋，黄明昊，一边把人陌生的大东西往身体里吞。他压根没见过这种亡命之徒一般的流氓。

后来他咬黄明昊也不松手，咬破了也不停，生往里摸，生扯开人裤腰，不分场合地玩他，像个彻底不要脸也不要命的地痞流氓，还撇个嘴笑嘻嘻的看他。直给王琳凯逼的没办法，扯不动也推不开，气红了眼睛咬破了嘴，被欺负软了，像个彻底放弃抵抗的小松鼠，小小声说你轻点，你慢点，痛。

范丞丞这段时间经常看见王琳凯身上的淤青，还有黄明昊嘴角的伤痕。

你俩别再打架了。黄明昊，你就不能让着点小鬼？

王琳凯站在范丞丞身后，头低的像要钻到地缝里去。  
我俩可没打架——黄明昊眼神从王琳凯身上扫视一圈，笑嘻嘻的，这些伤嘛，是因为…  
王琳凯瞬间抬起头盯着他，像要杀了他。

范丞丞走了，他狠狠把黄明昊抵在门框，眼眶发红，我一定要杀了你。

黄明昊还是一副无所谓的浑不吝，来啊。厨房有刀，杀完了你就可以从这个门出去了。

变态，神经病。

有时候黄明昊觉得王琳凯被自己折腾坏了，变成了斯德哥尔摩，白天狠着咬牙切齿说要杀了自己，晚上还是等着他回来，被按在厨房只套一件围裙操，叫的像发情的猫。

然而黄明昊是个不容置疑的混蛋。  
他突然觉得无聊。  
他带别的女孩回家。  
不和王琳凯做了。

他跟王琳凯说，我现在放你走了。你自由了。  
他跟范丞丞说，继续照顾好你的小琳。我希望你们幸福。

王琳凯没走。  
他一晚上都坐在黄明昊门口，听他和那个女孩搞。

第二天女孩一把头发没了，满脸泪痕尖叫捂着残落不堪的短发逃出了门。  
下次就不是头发了。王琳凯说。眼神怔怔的，像失去魂魄。

黄明昊在被子里坐起来，让王琳凯过去。  
王琳凯帮他把晨勃的东西咬出来，吞下去。  
下次不许找别人了。王琳凯抬头看他。

你真的有意思。

黄明昊抬起他下巴。  
那下次再叫骚点。


End file.
